


You Were Exactly What I Didn't Know I Needed

by Tessa1396



Series: You Were Exactly What I Didn't Know I Needed [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1396/pseuds/Tessa1396
Summary: Alec is a single dad trying to be invisible while he makes his way through university and takes car of his son.Magnus is the complete opposite of invisible but even though he comes across as confident and put together, he is fighting his own demons.Neither of them realise just how much they need each other.





	You Were Exactly What I Didn't Know I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't normally write fanfic, I mostly just read it but this idea came to me and stuck so I have just kind of rolled with it. I don't know if it is any good but I thought I would upload it anyway. 
> 
> I am hoping to get longer chapters together but just wanted to give you an overview at first. 
> 
> I would love to here you thoughts and feedback. 
> 
> Happy Reading!!

It was already hard enough starting school again after taking a gap year. What was even harder for Alec was leaving his son.  
Cooper was 3 now which meant he was off to kinder, but Alec still had a hard time facing the fact he wasn’t going to be able to spend their days together. Alec had worked nights during his gap year while his mother watched Coop, leaving his days free to spend with his son. But now everything has changed.

It’s not like Cooper was planned, don’t get him wrong Alec loves him more than anything else in the world, but he did change everything. Alec wasn’t even straight. It was just one stupid, drunken night where he was trying to convince himself that he was.  
It was just after he had come out to his parents that Lydia told him she was pregnant. To say it was a mess would be an understatement. Lydia’s family were fighting for an abortion or at the very least putting the child up for adoption but as soon as Alec heard that tiny little heartbeat he knew there was no way he could give up his child. His parents were disappointed but proud that he took responsibility for his actions. Lydia wanted nothing to do with Cooper, she didn’t even hold him after he was born and the second she stepped foot out of the hospital she was gone. Alec’s parents were insistent on him graduating from high school, so they helped where they could. It was tough the first few months but eventually Alec fell into a routine. He graduated with honors and was accepted into NYU on a partial scholarship. But he had decided to defer for a year and work, so he could save some money for a place of his own. Just him and Cooper. His parents helped by giving Alec some of his inheritance early and he managed to buy a neat 2-bedroom apartment close to both school and Cooper’s kinder. He had finished unpacking and successfully gone through the process of finding a suitable nanny. It took a while to adjust being away from the constant support of his family, but he and Coop were finally settled.  
Now here he was, standing in front of NYU ready to start the next chapter of his life. 

Alec’s first day was a blur. He barely remembers any of it and if he didn’t have the support of Jace he is almost certain he would have ended up hauled up in the janitors closest in a state of panic. Jace had started at NYU last year, it was a Herondale tradition in fact Alec is almost certain that Jace has some sort of cousin also attending. Alec had made Jace promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone about Cooper. It’s not that Alec was ashamed of his son, he just didn’t want to be labeled like he had been in high school. Alec just wants to be invisible, go to class and go home to Coop. Jace had spent the day pointing out all the as he put it “eligible bachelors” to Alec but truth be told dating was the last thing on his mind. He needed to focus on school, his friends and most importantly his family. He didn’t have time for anything else. 

He couldn’t wait to get home and see Cooper he had missed him dreadfully. When he walked through the door he was greeted by a delightful squeal!

“Dadda!!” Cooper giggled as he raced toward Alec. 

“How’s my perfect little man?” Alec said as he scooped his son up into his arms. “Did you enjoy kinder?”

“It was so fun! There was paint, blocks and even a sand box!! I didn’t want to leave but Maia took me for ice cream and we went and fed the ducks in the park!!” Cooper said barely taking a breath. 

“Whoa! Sounds like you had a fun day!!” Alec said placing his son down. 

“I did a painted do you want to see?” Cooper asked, jumping excitedly on the spot.

“Of course I do!” Before Alec had even finished Cooper was racing down the hallway to his room. 

“Dinner is ready” Maia said emerging from the kitchen. “I was going to give him a bath but the way he eats he might need another before bed any way” she said looking fondling down the hallway towards Cooper. 

“Thanks Maia, are you staying for dinner? You are more than welcome.” 

‘That’s really nice but I have a shift at the bar tonight, so I best get going if that’s ok?” she said. Maia was studying externally while working two jobs to put herself through school. She had not long moved to New York after escaping a violent relationship and Alec admired her strength. 

“Of course. Thanks again for today, Cooper adores you.” Alec said just as Cooper came racing back down the hall. 

“Look Dadda!! Its you, me and Aunty Izzy!!” Cooper said proudly holding up his painting. 

“Wow buddy good job!! This one is definitely going on the fridge, but before we do that can you say goodbye to Maia and thank her for taking care of you.” Making sure Cooper had good manners was always one of Alec’s top priorities. There was nothing worse than going to the grocery store and having to deal with a child screaming and destroying everything in sight while their parents played on their phones. 

“Bye Maia!! Thank you for the ice cream and taking me to duckies!!” Cooper said as he gave Maia a big hug goodbye. 

Alec served dinner and chatted with Coop a little more about his day before giving him a bath and putting him to bed. It was almost 1 am when Alec managed to get to bed. It had been a long day, but he fell asleep feeling like he had finally become an adult. That his life was finally on track even if deep down he felt like something was missing.


End file.
